The Game Of Shikon
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Betrayal and lies were all born that night she was. Many seek her life as a mere game. Her clan is massacred, and she finds herself behind enemy lines. A mix of war, blood, and betrayal. She must sort it out and live. But hate isn't the hardest thing Kagome must face, falling for the man with her family's blood on his hands is. Three princess fight for thrown, she fights to live.


_I_t was a cold, harsh winters night when the child was born. Her father was in the midst of battle, her older sister was committing Sin, and her baby brother would die at the very moment she was born due to the flu. Her birth was seen as a curse though her mother loved her never the less. Her father returned that night covered in blood he to saw her as a curse as his men saw betrayal that night. But her older sister was to be banished for her crimes against the family and their people. The grandparent, as head of house, made the call and so it was because of this that the family jewel, the one they kept secret, kept protected, the jewel that made them the royalty that they were would be held by Lady Kaede and her husband till the princess child became old enough to become its protector.

Many in the clan were not pleased with this for she was the child cursed. Their other beloved princess was now gone and the jewel compromised with darkness. In the dark of that night, planning, cunningness, and betrayal were all birthed with her. She was a sweet child, dark-haired and with unnatural green eyes. Her grandfather had high hopes, her grandmother cautions and her mother was just that, a mother. She did her best to ignore the cursed signs of her daughters birth. Her father, though he adored her, was indifferent a cautions and so he left her upbringing to Lady Kaede and her grandfather.

And so begins the story of the Lady of Shikon.

Though she was born in the winters cold, it was in spring fourteen years later than Lady Kaede bestowed the jewel onto her.

"Kagome, my child," She put the jewel around her neck, her grandfather told her its story, but it would not be the only story she would learn. She would learn of her sister, of her brother's death of the crimes against her family all those years ago during her birth. It was that day she learned she was a curse; she learned why so many looked down on her. She was the reason their beloved Lady Kikyo was banished at a mere ten years old. She learned the only reason she had the jewel was that it was law, she discovered that the only people who really had faith in her was her grandparents and her Loyal lady at hand, Sango and her royal minster Miroku. Both were only a few years older than her though Miroku was much wiser beyond those years.

Her father only spared her a glance as the jewel sat around her neck, her mother only offered an indifferent smile. They both thought Kikyos punishment was cruel, they both along with their people though Kikyo was the rightful lady of Shikon. It was at age Eight that the jewel was given to her; she was the youngest in the history to the clan. She had been quite powerful, and her birth was on the eight month of the eighth day, she was a blessing from the Gods.

Kagome was seen as nothing more than her mere shadow.

"Kagome, you must not let them be right, even if it means your death," Her grandmother spoke, touching the jewel "Kikyo will return one day, as will our enemies,"

Kaede looked at Kagome, deep into her eyes "Many expected you to take this jewel to the otherworld,"

Sango could not help but gasp as the family bowed to that decree, and a decree it was.

It wasn't until they left the darkroom that Sango turned to Kagome, "They give a death sentence just for being born!" She said without a bow.

Kagome could do nothing but stare at the jewel around her neck. She felt helpless, saddened, alone. But Sango and Miroku vowed their loyalty not to her family but to her, and it was through her friends that she held her head high "I will fight, but if need be, if they wish for my death I will die, they gave me life, they can ask for death."

"We will not let it come to that," Miroku bowed. In all his years of service that had been the most adult think Kagome had ever said. Perhaps it had been in that moment that Kagome changed from a free child to a bound adult.

Kagome would spend the next two years under the watchful eyes of both her grandparents and her friends. She would pray, learn to use a bow, and train the power given to her by the gods and the jewel. Of course the whispers of how much better her sister had been reached her ears. Their power, not the same though she had heard many time over how much she looked like Kikyo. Kikyo had been seen over the years, the word of her power spread. It was said that she had been spending her time repenting by serving those in need, which only made her clan wish for her return.

Miroku and Sango could not agree.

Lady Kagome was vastly different than Kikyo. Kikyo was cold but poised. Kagome was warm and spoke freely. Kikyo was clever and prestige. Kagome was gullible and laid back. Kikyou's sink was fair, her hair long like the black waterfall, Kagome was fair, but her hair waved like the black river.

Kikyo eyed were dark, as was her soul by those who truly knew her.

Kagome's eyes were the color of the earth, and her soul lived to be loved even as many turned from her and showed her none. But years of prosperity lightened the life sentence on her, and many started to grow with warmth for Lady Kagome.

It was on her sixteenth birthday that Lady Kaede decreed the curse lifted and gave Kagome the title of Lady Shikon.

Of course that night, the warm summer would quickly turn into a night like her birth. Summer sun would fade and give away to a dark, cursed winters night and the Higurashi clan would fall pray the one the most massive, well-planned coops of all times and only one would survive and her life would become nothing more than a Game to those who skeed to kill her.


End file.
